Fascination
by Mysticerzengel
Summary: Ukitake visits Ichigo with a little more than drinking tea on his mind. PWP, Yaoi, Toys, Anal, Oneshot.


**Title:** Fascination

**Author:** mysticarchangel  
**Beta: **xtrek

**Pairing:** Ichigo/Ukitake  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** pwp, yaoi. This isn't my first fic but my first try at anything with an M-rating.  
**Word Count**: 3527

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo. I'm not making any money with this story.

**Summary: **Ukitake visits Ichigo with a little more than drinking tea on his mind.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo

-.-.-

How did it happen? When did it start?

He didn't know. But his fascination was growing. He had to admit that he was fascinated by the calm presence of the older man. Deep in his mind, he kept saying again and again how wrong it was. But he could not help it.

So many reasons why this could not work.

So many reasons why this should not work.

The other man was so much older than himself.

He was calmer, more respectable.

He was a taichou.

He was not supposed to be here.

But why was he here then?

He had his duties over there.

He had a division to run.

But he was here.

Why?

It was so wrong. Everything. The situation. Even his thoughts.

They were both men.

It was so wrong.

Why?

Then why?

Why did it feel so right?

He saw white hair. So pure. So long. So silky looking. Purer than snow. He wished he could run his fingers through the white strands, to feel if they were as soft as they looked.

But no! Wrong thoughts. He should not think about those things.

He should not space out. That would be dangerous... well, that might be a little exaggerated...

He had to pay attention to his surroundings, not drift off.

Especially not, when his problem sat in front of him at the opposite side of the table, enjoying his tea.

It was not the first time Ukitake paid the teen a visit. It was not the first time and probably would not be the last. But something was different that day.

Ichigo frowned. Ukitake had visited him quite often lately. Every time they sat there, talking and drinking tea at Ichigo's home. He would lie if he said he did not like his company. But something was odd that day.

He had to focus his mind. He should not follow this trail of thoughts...

Wait... did Ukitake just move closer?

No, it couldn't be. Why should Ukitake do so? This was not a good moment to get paranoid.

Ichigo took a nip of his tea and focused his mind on the present...or maybe the presence.

His eyes trailed back to the silky, white hair. He followed it to the beautiful face. A gentle smile played on Ukitake's lips as he took another sip of his tea. His eyes were smiling, too. But he did not like the hidden sparkle in them. What was different? Why did he look at him like this? And why was Ukitake changing his sitting position more often than usual?

-.-

Ukitake waited. Ichigo was tense. He could see that easily. The substitute shinigami was always easy to read. He could not hide his reiatsu. Maybe nobody could hide this amount of spiritual power completely. But it was not only the power that attracted him. There was so much more than the power.

Ichigo's determination to protect his friends. How he had invaded Soul Society to rescue Rukia. At that time Ichigo had not only invaded Soul Society.

He could not help but think about how Ichigo never failed to impress him. He might be naive, not able to sense or read reiatsu, or even have complete control over his power, but he was not dumb. A lot of people tended to underestimate him because of his lack of control, because of his age. They forgot that he had never been to the Academy. That he had never learned things that were common knowledge among the shinigami.

Right in this moment Ichigo also proved that he was not dense about his surroundings. He already

suspected that Ukitake was acting slightly out of character.

Ichigo was tense, although Ukitake had worked on this for months. He had tried to get Ichigo used to his company but Ichigo gave him a suspicious frown. The white haired taichou could not decide if it had been a good or bad plan. The more he got to know Ichigo, the more he was lost in the cobweb of thoughts. Ichigo's personality was fascinating and before he had fully realized, he was addicted to the teen in all aspects.

Ichigo's firm belief in friendship. His protectiveness over the people who were important to him. His vibrant orange hair, that looked so spiky. His deep brown eyes that hid so much. His smirk and even his frown. There were so many details of Ichigo to explore.

Ukitake smiled. He had to admit that he was attracted to the human in front of him, he was fascinating. Ukitake knew what he wanted and he would get him.

He also knew that his former plan would not work anymore. The outcome of that would have been really great. Tea, a good conservation and innocent, little touches that would have slowly led to more...Well, that would not work anymore but he only needed to wait a little bit longer. Because sometimes Isshin was very talkative and dropped useful information about his son. He deeply hoped he could stand waiting longer. Maybe he should not have prepared himself before coming over here. It was getting uncomfortable...

-.-

Ichigo watched the taichou as he closed his eyes. Obviously, he enjoyed the served tea. He liked how the older man savoured the taste.

They shared a friendly silence. Although Ichigo was a little uneasy with the glint in the other's eyes. Both of them were lost in thoughts...

Ichigo shifted and winced at the movement. His back and neck were sore. That damn old man...first he had made him help in the clinic with a patient who had panicked at the sight of a syringe. Then he had sparred with his father for an hour, before he had left with the twins for a weekend trip.

-.-.-

Ukitake had waited patiently and now got his reward. He hid a smile and put on a worried face.

„Kurosaki-kun? Are you alright?" He asked anxiously although he already knew the answer. Now he was not allowed to make a mistake or he would scare the teen away. He had to take this carefully step by step. He had waited long enough. There was no need to rush...

„Ah, it's nothing, Ukitake-san. Don't worry."

He knew that Ichigo would brush it off. It was time for the next step.

„Well then...Rukia mentioned a box which I should bring her. Do you mind showing me where it is?"

„Why does she bother you with it? She should get her shit herself."

„She searched for a way to get it without her brother knowing and I owed her a favor."

Ichigo shrugged. He was not sure if he wanted to know why exactly the taichou owed her a favor. He was her superior at last.

„It's upstairs in my room. Hidden under the spare futons in my closet as she wanted me to."

The teen stood up and headed towards the stairs. Ukitake followed Ichigo slowly into his room. It was not the first time that he had entered the teen's bedroom. The taichou watched Ichigo as he threw a futon out of the closet. While Ichigo was occupied with searching in his closet and cursing about a certain midget, Ukitake kicked slightly at the futon and uncoiled it. This would become handy for the next step of his plan.

-.-.-

Ichigo was almost buried in his closet when he finally found the box.

„Here it is!" He groaned and heaved the box out of the closet. It was heavy. His back and neck were not happy about lifting it.

„Damn... what did she put in this?" Ichigo started a rant filled with curses about Rukia. He reached out to his neck to rub the sore muscles. Ukitake caught his wrist.

„U-Ukitake-san?" Ichigo was a little bit embarrassed by the closeness. The older man ignored him and let run his hand over the muscles. Ichigo shivered and had a hard time fighting the oncoming blush. The touch was light as a feather, barely touching his skin.

„What happened? Your muscles are very tense.." Before Ichigo could answer he was shoved onto the spread futon. Ukitake forced him to sit down, telling him in a light tone that he should be more careful. The white haired taichou sat down behind Ichigo and rubbed the sore points carefully. Ichigo grimaced with pain but remembered that he owed Ukitake an answer.

„I had to help out in the clinic today... it's nothing seri-ouch!"

„I would say that I found it. Please stay still. It'll get better soon."

The substitute shinigami did not know why he let Ukitake massage his sore neck. But it was soothing. The older man was really good at this. Ichigo had a hard time to keep up his customary scowl as the skilled fingers worked on sore muscles.

Ichigo's eyes fell shut. Slowly his mind drifted away. Warm and gentle fingers ran over his skin. Warm breath sent shivers over his spine. Ukitake was so close that Ichigo could feel the warmth the other man radiated. Another gentle brush right behind his ear was combined with another warm breath. It stirred something else in Ichigo, sending heat to completely different regions from the breath against his neck.

Ichigo mentally told himself that Ukitake did not do this on purpose over and over again. He hoped the taichou would not notice his – well... little problem. He had to search for a way out of that.

-.-.-

Ukitake smiled when Ichigo slowly relaxed under his touch. He massaged shoulders and neck of the substitute shinigami. He watched his face. Ichigo winced slightly when Ukitake found a sore point and the teen tried to stifle every gasp and moan. Ukitake was impressed how well the younger one managed to do so, but not well enough to hide it from him. He had much more experience than Ichigo. The teen had no chance to hide, especially when Ukitake watched him so closely.

He ran his hands further down, letting his fingertips slip under Ichigo's shirt. He liked the soft skin and the reactions Ukitake coaxed from his target, even if they were stifled. The taichou slid his fingers up to Ichigo's hair line. He touched the bright orange strands. They might look spiky but they were soft as silk. He brushed his fingertips behind Ichigo's ears and gained sweet shivers as response.

He leant forward. Ukitake felt a bit bad as he breathed hot on his neck. He breathed out, not blowing deliberately. If he blew, Ichigo could notice it as a tease and perhaps guess his intention behind it. No, he had to keep this as innocent as possible...it was not an easy task with the constant arousal he was pushing to the back of his mind.

His breath hit Ichigo's neck and ears, sending more shivers over his spine. The sight was tempting. Ukitake had to hold back, not to ravish the youth right there and then. He wanted to taste the soft skin, to kiss Ichigo and savour his very own flavor. Ukitake wanted to provoke more moans and gasps. He wanted to find out what would happen if he nibbled on Ichigo's sensitive ears. But what if Ichigo suddenly bolted? If he would not react positively to his advances? Ukitake knew that this could destroy the friendship that he had tried to build up. Another look at Ichigo and he knew he had to try.

Ichigo's face was highlighted by a light blush. His arms lay motionlessly in his lap, wrists crossed. Ukitake did not mind that he could not see a possible, visible reaction of enjoyment.

One of his hands stayed at Ichigo's neck, the other one wandered down his back along his spine. Ukitake reached the hem of the shirt and slipped under it. He was craving for more skin contact, feeling more of the warmth.

Ichigo was too relaxed to notice. Ukitake knew it was bad to take advantage of the relaxed state but both of them could only win. He only needed to persuade Ichigo of this.

Ukitake was now massaging Ichigo's whole back. Here and there he let his hand slide to his front and caressed stomach and sides with warm and firm strokes.

Ukitake watched Ichigo's face. He longed to capture those delicate lips with his own. Ichigo let a purr slip from his lips.

That was it. Ukitake glided on Ichigo's lap, leaving one hand at his neck.

The startled teen snapped his eyes open. He looked into brown eyes filled with desire.

„U-Ukita..." Ukitake crushed their lips together, stopping his words effectively. Ichigo fell backwards but was supported by a tower of cushions between his back and his bed and also by Ukitake's firm grip on his neck.

The white haired taichou took advantage of his semi-opened mouth and deepened the kiss. Ukitake let Ichigo feel his passion, his desire, his lust. Ichigo tasted like the tea they had drunken before. A fine hint of green tea and something else that Ukitake defined as Ichigo. It was something he could become addicted to. Like a drug. He closed his eyes and explored Ichigo's mouth with his tongue, while his hands explored his body.

The teen did not shove him off. Either this was a good sign or Ichigo was too surprised to do anything else. Regardless of which possibility was right, Ukitake could work with this. He slid his tongue against Ichigo's.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss and started shyly kissing back. Hands grasped Ukitake's kimono. But Ichigo did not push him off.

Ukitake felt as if he had won the jackpot. He would give his best to make this work. There was so much to teach, to explore.

Ukitake broke the kiss, leaving Ichigo panting for air. His eyes were half closed. Ukitake leant forward and licked the sensitive point right behind his ears. His restless hands wandered back under his shirt. Slowly Ukitake shoved the shirt up, exposing the bare skin. He stopped kissing and licking Ichigo's ears, neck and throat. Ukitake did away with Ichigo's shirt, pulling it quickly over his head. He threw it aside and attacked his lips again.

Ukitake knew he was mean by not leaving Ichigo enough time to comprehend the situation. He just went with the flow of hormones and emotions.

„U-kitake-san...we...should... stop..." Ichigo panted as they broke the kiss. Seemingly there was a hint of doubt left.

„I don't think you really want me to stop, Ichigo." Ukitake whispered huskily into his ear. His hand wandered down to the bulge in Ichigo's jeans and palmed it gently. Ichigo's blush deepened. He gasped in surprise.

„You don't know for how long I wanted to do this. For how long I longed to feel you. To be able to touch you. Please, say it's alright with you." The taichou whispered again, not daring to speak loud. He did not wait for a response that Ichigo probably did not have and kissed him again. He left his hand on Ichigo's waist. Ukitake felt the hands on his kimono twitching hesitantly. He smiled softly and let go of the lips of his soon to be lover.

„Touch me." Ukitake aspirated. He grabbed Ichigo's writs and guided a hand inside his clothes. Soon the teen gained more self-confidence and surprised the white haired man. This time it was Ukitake who lost clothes. He let his kimono slip of his shoulders and moaned at the new sensation. Within seconds the taichou got rid of their remaining clothes. He sat in Ichigo's lap again, rubbing their erections against each other. He reached out to his clothes and took a bottle out of one of the pockets.

-.-.-

Ichigo could not pull himself together. Ukitake's hands and lips seemed to be everywhere. His husky voice sounded so sexy, he could not help it. As the older man grabbed his wrist and guided his hand inside his kimono he was lost. Feeling the sweaty skin under his fingers, he shoved his clothes down. He wondered how far the taichou wanted to go. He was suddenly hit by the memory of Rukia talking about yaoi. Ichigo gulped. He was smaller than the taichou. He was the younger one. If the teen could believe Rukia and her endless slipslop of boys love stories, he had to be the uke..

He lost his trail of thought when Ukitake sat back on his lap after getting out of his clothes. He moaned as their groins touched. Unsure what to do, he held onto Ukitake's waist.

Ichigo locked gazes with his lover. Ukitake's brown orbs were clouded with desire and lust. Ichigo reached up and captured the already swollen lips in another kiss. Ukitake's hands were wandering again. He had to gasp as Ukitake grabbed both erections and smeared something cool and viscous on them.

Encouraged Ichigo roamed his hands over Ukitake's hips. Wandering further down, he cupped his hands around the older man's butt cheeks. The moan he received sounded beautiful and he massaged them lightly. Getting bolder, Ichigo trailed his fingertips between the pale cheeks. He froze and broke the kiss.

"Ukita.."

The taichou chuckled and smirked. As Ichigo had frozen, he had stopped his movements shortly. But seeing the confusion written all over the substitute's face made him chuckle. He kissed and licked Ichigo's jaw, trailing a path from ear to chin to lips.

"What..?"

"Take it out, Ichi-kun" he whispered between kisses and nips. He groaned at the empty feeling as Ichigo pulled his toy out.

"It's a butt plug. I told you I wanted you, didn't I?"

"You had it in you the whole time?"

Ukitake hummed an affirmative and soon he continued to tease both of their cocks.

"Kinky..." Ichigo moaned again.

„Please keep still for a moment, Ichigo!" Was his only warning, before Ukitake shifted. Ichigo groaned at the sensation. Ukitake had impaled himself on his cock. It took all his self-control not to thrust his hips up, deeper into the tight heat.

„Don't move, let me adjust first." He heard Ukitake's sexy voice. They shared a deep kiss before Ukitake started to move above him. Ichigo panted harshly. He could feel Ukitake's heavy breaths hot on his nape. After a few thrusts they found a comfortable pace for both of them and Ichigo met his moves. On instinct, Ichigo slightly shifted his hips, causing the older one to cry out his name.

Stimulated by this, Ichigo aimed for the spot deep within the other man again. Their movements quickened. Soon they would reach their climax.

Ichigo tentatively reached for Ukitake's neglected cock. He earned a deep moan from his lover in return. He pumped it in tact with their thrusts.

Ukitake came with Ichigo's name on his lips. He spilt his cum all over their chests. His body tensed. Ichigo followed with a last thrust, filling the white haired man.

They did not move. The only sound was their panting for air.

„That was so good..." Ukitake snuggled into Ichigo's chest.

„Yeah..." Ichigo had to admit he had really liked it. He held Ukitake close.

„Um... could you move? I'm still inside of you..." Ichigo blushed and did not dare to lock eyes with him. Ukitake smiled fondly and made himself more comfortable on Ichigo's lap, without something filling him.

"Better?" He asked and gave Ichigo another gentle peck.

"Yeah... ehm... Ukitake-san?"

"Call me Jyuushiro."

"Ok...Jyuushiro... is this the reason why you only visit when I'm alone?"

"Maybe." Ukitake simply smiled at Ichigo and played with the orange strands.

"How do you know about that?"

"Sometimes your father is a little talkative." Jyuushiro only whispered that part and kissed a confused Ichigo again.

"So...where does it leave us?" Ichigo asked tentatively.

"Well, I thought about going for another round." Ukitake whispered alluringly. He nibbled at his ear lobe.

"I'd like to." Ichigo nearly purred. Their lips met in a brief kiss before Ukitake reached out to his clothes and took something out of his pockets without leaving Ichigo's lap.

"What?" Ichigo blinked at the thing in Ukitake's hand.

"A gift for you, Ichigo... Wanna try?" Ukitake smirked and kissed Ichigo senselessly.

The innocent toy in his hand was another three inch long butt plug.

Needless to say that it became a very interesting night...

-.-.-

The next morning Ukitake said goodbye, packed with Rukia's heavy box. Now she would get her yaoi-manga collection back. Too bad that he couldn't tell her that it had been a really good trigger for last night's events. He should also thank Isshin somehow for the valuable tips.

After a little time had passed Ichigo had stopped thinking about wrongs and reasons. But he was left with a few questions like: how did Ukitake always know when he was alone at home? And what exactly did Ukitake mean with "sometimes your father is a little talkative"?

-.-.- END -.-.-


End file.
